


In which John's hair is an entity of its own

by Zinnith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lavvyan made me do it...</p>
    </blockquote>





	In which John's hair is an entity of its own

**Author's Note:**

> Lavvyan made me do it...

Most of the time, John's Hair is pretty fond of John. They have spent forty years together after all, and considering how other people fight with their hair all the time, John's Hair thinks that it has a very good relationship with John. Of course, there are the times when John exposes it to mud and rain and blood and flight-helmets. John's Hair isn't so fond of that.

But mostly they get along. John takes good care of his Hair, and John's Hair repays him by looking ridiculously good. It works out just fine. They both get what they want out of the bargain. John's Hair gets conditioner after every shower and the best contraband hair products chocolate can buy. John gets laid on a regular basis.

John's hair is good at getting John laid. That's where Rodney comes in. John's Hair is pretty fond of Rodney too, even though it seems like Rodney's Hair has a little bit of a complex. Sometimes it tries to copy John's Hair, but of course it never achieves the same great results. That usually makes Rodney grumpy. "Your hair is stupid," he tells John.

In the beginning, it made John's Hair angry, but since then it's learned to listen to Rodney's voice when he says it. It's always soft and affectionate underneath they annoyance and John's Hair knows that, deep down, Rodney loves it. It can tell by the way Rodney's Fingers comb through it when John and Rodney lie in bed together.

John's Hair really likes Rodney's Fingers. It likes to wrap itself around them and send shivery little jolts of pleasure down John's spine. Rodney's Fingers like John's Hair too. They try to spend as much time together as possible, even when it means that John and Rodney has to sneak away and hide in corners and empty labs and puddlejumpers so John's Hair and Rodney's Fingers can have their little tête-a-têtes.

"Stupid hair," Rodney mutters.

"Mhmm," John answers.

John's Hair purrs happily. It's pretty sure Rodney and Rodney's Fingers are the best things that's ever happened to John and it.


End file.
